Adieu
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Le royaume de Fiore est ravagé par les dragons. La plupart des membres de Fairy Tail sont morts. Natsu s'est enfuit avec Lucy afin de se cacher puis elle est partit pour le sauver. NaLu
1. Prologue

Titre : Adieu

Auteur : Sheya-chan

Genre : Romance/Drame/Général

Manga original : _Fairy Tail _de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Prologue**

Natsu ferma la porte derrière lui. Il venait de traverser la ville à la recherche de nourriture. Elle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Depuis que les dragons avaient débarqué, c'était le chaos dehors. Ils étaient nombreux. Bien trop nombreux. Les Dragons Slayers ne pouvaient rien faire. Il avait fuit, comme tous les autres qui n'étaient pas morts. Il avait vu certains de ses amis, mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si les autres étaient en vie. Ils les cherchaient. Il avait heureusement réussi à sauver celle qui comptait le plus à ces yeux. Lucy. Sa Lucy. Ils s'étaient enfuit tout les deux et avaient trouvé refuge dans les souterrains du château. Depuis ils s'y cachaient. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Combien de temps sont-ils restés cachés ainsi, un mois ? Deux ? Il ne le savait plus. Il marchait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre sa compagne. Il n'avait trouvé que deux lapins et une salade. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Il serait devenu fou sans sa présence. Il avait finalement réussi à lui déclarer ses sentiments peu avant l'arrivée des dragons. Elle lui avait dit ressentir la même chose. Le seul bonheur qu'il ressentait était celui d'être à ses côtés. Il était impatient de la rejoindre. Il voulait tellement se blottir dans ses bras. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite chambre où ils avaient « emménager » et cria son nom d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux. Aucune réponse. Il avança dans la petite pièce qu'il trouva vide. Lucy n'était pas là. Il aperçut une lettre sur la seule table de la pièce. Un des rubans que Lucy mettait dans ses cheveux était posé à côté. Il lâcha les provisions qu'il portait et se précipita vers la lettre. Il l'ouvrit.

_ Mon cher Natsu,_

_Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te prévenir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je sais bien que tu ne m'aurais pas laisser partir. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir désespéré sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. Tu as perdu Happy. Nous avons perdus notre guilde, nos amis, notre famille. Même si je voyais que tu faisais des efforts surhumains pour me faire croire que tout allait bien, je te voyais te renfermer sur toi-même, tu ne me parlais presque plus. Je ne veux pas te perdre Natsu, tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Crux a trouvé un moyen de nous sauver. Je vais arrêter Rogue. Je vais sauver notre passé, pour que ton présent soit comme il l'était autrefois. Simple et joyeux. Je te laisse mon ruban, j'espère qu'il te portera chance. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Ne m'attends pas. Retrouve les autres survivants. Promet-moi de vivre Natsu. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_Adieu._

_Ta bien-aimée, Lucy._

Natsu passa son doigt sur les traces de larmes qu'il y avait sur la lettre. Il saisit d'une main tremblante le ruban et le fixa longuement avant de s'écrouler, en larme. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour qu'elle ne distingue pas son mal-être, mais elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Elle l'avait aimé et consolé. Elle était partie pour lui. Il serra le ruban que Lucy lui avait laissé encore plus fort. Puis soudain il se leva et se précipita à l'extérieur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être partie comme ça en le laissant seul. Il ne pourrait pas vivre dans ce monde si elle n'était pas à ses côtés. C'était impossible ! Il poussa la porte qui le séparait de l'extérieur et hurla le nom de Lucy avant de s'écrouler à nouveau.

* * *

Bonjour. Ou bonsoir je ne sais pas ! x)

Comme certains d'entre vous le remarqueront, j'ai finalement transformé mon OS en fiction et j'ai donc modifié certains passage. J'ai décidé de faire celà après vos reviews, qui se sont d'ailleurs fait nombreux ! Il y avait pas mal d'encouragements et de critiques constructives ! J'en ai tenue compte et je vais essayer de faire une fiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas être trop longue à publier. Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas très longue mais on verra bien après tout !

Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant que vous serez nombreux à me lire ! :) J'attends vos **reviews** ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Quand Natsu se releva, il faisait déjà nuit. Il se traina à nouveau à l'intérieur du château et se laissa tomber sur le sol, le ruban dans une main, la lettre froissée dans l'autre. Il était désespéré. Il était seul. _Adieu_. Ce mot faisait sans cesse échos dans sa tête. Il ne verrait donc plus jamais la seule personne à laquelle il tenait. Il avait déjà perdu Happy. Il avait ensuite perdu ses amis de la guilde. Et maintenant il perdait Lucy. Le désespoir l'envahissait. Il n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de vivre, plus rien à protéger. Il regardait devant lui, les yeux vides, fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré. Il commençait à sentir la faim, mais à quoi bon manger maintenant ? Il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il ne lutta pas.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté du couloir. Désert, comme d'habitude. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché la lettre et le ruban. Il se remémora sa journée de la veille et son regard s'assombrit un peu plus. On aurait dit que la vie allait le quitter. Puis soudain, il se releva et retourna dans la petite chambre. Il plia la lettre et la mis dans l'une des poches intérieur de sa veste, il y fit aussi glisser le ruban que Lucy lui avait laissé. Il saisit ensuite un sac où il plaça une gourde et les provisions qu'il lui restait puis traversa le château en courant. Il ne savait pas vers où elle était partit, mais c'était sûre, il la trouverait. Il courait dans les ruines de la ville qu'avait été Crocus. Il courait sans savoir où cherchait. Mais il courait. Il devait la rattraper. Lui dire qu'il voulait y aller avec elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça pour lui. Qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Il sentit l'odeur d'un dragon. Il se cacha sous un amas de ruine à côté de lui. Le dragon se posa devant lui. Il était imposant, ses écailles était jaune or sur le dos et blanche sur le ventre, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les abysses. Sa queue battait l'air autour de lui. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, regardant aux alentours. Natsu se dit qu'il avait surement dû repérer son odeur. Il respirait le moins fort possible et ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. Le dragon avança de quelque pas et, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, s'envola à nouveau vers les cieux. Le Dragon Slayer resta caché quelques minutes de plus pour être sûr qu'il se fût bien éloigné puis sortit afin de reprendre sa course effrénée. Il essayé de retrouvé des traces olfactives de la jeune blonde mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se retrouva bien vite à côté de l'arène où c'était déroulé les jeux magiques. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et fût plongé dans ses souvenirs. Quand où allait encore bien. Quand tous étaient vivants. _Retrouve les autres_. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais qui pourrait-il retrouver ? Il ne savait même pas qui était vivant. Il avait vu Grey, Erza et Happy mourir devant ses yeux. Qu'en était-il pour les autres ? Qui avait réussi à s'échapper et surtout, où étaient-ils allé se cacher ? Lucy et lui avaient parcouru le château de fond en comble et n'y avait jamais trouvé personne. Il reprit sa course.

Il courut ainsi pendant des heures, sans retrouver aucune trace de Lucy. Il ralentissait de plus en plus. Son corps était à bout. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans un creux qu'avaient formé les ruines. Il commençait à s'assoupir quand il la sentit enfin. L'odeur de Lucy. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et se releva tant bien que mal et se remit à courir en suivant l'odeur qu'il aimait le plus au monde. L'espoir commençait presque à renaitre en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie bien loin en 2 jours. Il faisait maintenant nuit et Natsu ne voyait plus où il mettait les pieds. Il tomba à maintes reprises, s'écorchant de partout, du sang coulait de sa bouche. Mais il se relevait à continuait de courir, guidé par la peur de ne pouvoir la rattraper. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme ça, il le savait, mais plus il se rapprochait d'elle et plus il aurait de chance de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer dans ses bras. Il tomba une nouvelle fois. Il se releva et dérapa sur un amas de roches qu'il dévala jusqu'en bas. Il atterrit dans une forêt. Il venait de quitter la capitale. Il resta allongé sur le dos. La chute avait était douloureuse. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et sentait le sang dégouliner le long de sa gorge. Il pouvait voir les étoiles dans le ciel. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer à tourner alors que c'était le chaos ? Alors qu'il se sentait si mal ? Alors que Lucy était partit. Les larmes roulaient sur ses tempes. Il était seul. Il se sentait seul. Il aurait voulu frapper dans quelque chose mais il ne parvenait plus à bouger, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Il avait la haine. Les dragons, qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais vraiment considérés comme une menace, lui avaient tout pris. Du début à la fin. En commençant par son meilleur ami, pour finir par son monde tout entier, représenté en la personne qu'il aimait le plus, Lucy. Les larmes continuaient de couler. Il en avait marre. Il aurait voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Tout allait si bien pourtant ! Ils avaient redonné à leur guilde la dignité qu'elle avait autrefois, il s'était enfin rapproché d'elle. Tout le monde était heureux. Et cette foutue porte avait été ouverte, laissant passer 10 000 dragons, signant la mort des trois quart des habitants de la planète et la fuite de tous les autres. Le ciel s'assombrit et la pluie commença à tomber sur le jeune Dragon Slayer. _Dragon Slayer_, pouvait-il encore se considérer comme tel ? Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à vaincre, rien que l'un des plus jeunes des dragons. Il avait honte. Il n'avait pas su protéger ceux à qui il tenait. La pluie tombait encore plus fort, se fondant avec les larmes sur le visage de Natsu. Même la météo était en accord avec ses pensées. Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua une grotte, ou plutôt un renfoncement, dans la falaise. Il se retourna tant bien que mal et rampa jusque que là-bas afin de se mettre à l'abri. Il regarda la pluie tomber. Elle allait faire disparaitre l'odeur. Il allait perdre sa trace encore une fois. Son regard s'assombrit à nouveau. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand le garçon finit par s'endormir, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Natsu fût réveillé par le rugissement d'un dragon. Il pleuvait encore. Il essaya de bouger et vit qu'il s'était rétablit de sa chute de la veille. Il but et grignota un bout de pain sec qu'il avait pris avec lui, même si la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il se releva et repartit vers la direction dans laquelle il marchait avant de faire sa dégringolade de la falaise. Peut-être retrouverait-il la trace de Lucy. Les rugissements de dragon se faisaient de plus en plus forts et proches. Il y en avait deux. Le garçon aux cheveux roses arriva près de la clairière où se trouvaient les deux créatures. Natsu se cacha dans un buisson pour observer la scène. Les deux dragons étaient en train de se battre, ravageant encore plus la clairière qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le plus gros était bleu azur avec des yeux rouges écarlates. Ses écailles dorsales formaient des pics qui étaient d'une couleur verte luisante. Le second était un peu plus petit, noir avec des yeux du même vert que les écailles de son adversaire. Il n'avait pas d'écailles dorsales mais une grosse masse au bout de sa queue avec laquelle il frappait son adversaire. Le combat était d'une rare violence. Pendant que l'un frappait avec sa queue et ses pattes avant, l'autre avait saisit son adversaire à la gorge et ne le lâchait plus. Natsu profita que les deux dragons soient occupés pour faire le tour de la clairière et continuer son chemin. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Lucy allait-elle atteindre son but vivante ? Etait-elle toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle ? Il fut de nouveau envahit par le désespoir et la terreur. Que ferait-il s'il finissait par découvrir le corps sans vie de la jeune blonde ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il se remit à courir même si cela ne servait à rien, et qu'il le savait. Il ne sentait rien à part l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée. Un éclair déchira le ciel, s'abattant sur un arbre non loin de lui. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il glissait sur le sol boueux de la forêt. Il se rattrapa mainte fois avec ses mains. Il était sale. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste la tenir dans ses bras. Il n'avait que cette idée en tête. C'était la seule chose qui le poussait encore à avancer. Son pied se prit dans une racine et il tomba la tête la première dans la boue. Il se releva, vérifia pour la énième fois que la lettre et le ruban était toujours là, puis il se remit à courir. La pluie et les feuilles lui fouettaient le visage. Les branches lui écorchaient les bras, les jambes et le visage. Il voyait le bout de la forêt, du moins une clairière. Il s'arrêta à la lisière, pour constater qu'il y avait eu un village à cet endroit. La plupart des maisons étaient en ruines mais quelques-unes étaient encore debout. Il décida de s'abriter dans la plus proche pour laissait passer l'orage. Il entra et soudain, l'odeur qu'il recherchait envahit ses narines. Lucy était passée par là. Peut être était-elle encore dans le village. Il balança ses affaires dans la maison et ce précipita, complètement fou à l'extérieur. Il entra dans tout d'abord dans les maisons encore debout en hurlant le nom de sa bien aimé à chaque fois. Il visita ensuite les ruines et finit agenouillé au milieu de ce qui avait dû être la place centrale. Il était secoué par les sanglots. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Soudain il se redressa et hurla le plus fort qu'il pouvait avant de frapper rageusement le sol.

-Lucy ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tout seul Lucy ! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Reviens...

Et il redoubla ses pleurs.

Quand il n'eut plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, Natsu se releva et se dirigea vers la maison où il avait perçut l'odeur qui l'avait rendu fou. Il ne marchait plus droit et on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme se déplaçant seul. Il poussa mollement la porte, la referma puis se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude, de ce manque, de cette perte. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi anéantit. Elle avait été dans cette maison. Pourquoi ? Pour se cacher ? Pour s'abriter ? Il pivota la tête pour inspecter la pièce. Une petite table ronde était placée au centre, entourée de 4 chaines en bois. Il y avait une petite cuisine le long du mur à sa droite. Deux fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière dans l'habitacle. Il remarqua aussi un amas de draps dans un coin. Il se releva et se dirigea vers ce dernier. Il en prit un dans sa main et l'amena à son visage. Il était imbibé de son odeur. Celle de Lucy. Silencieuses, les larmes se remirent à couler pour aller mouiller le drap. Natsu s'affala dans les draps qui étaient restés au sol et s'enroula à l'intérieur. Il pleura silencieusement jusqu'à finir par s'endormir dans les draps dans lesquels sa chère et tendre avait dû elle aussi dormir quelques heures plus tôt.

Le matin, Natsu fût réveillé par des rires et des bruits de fracas. Il enleva les draps qui lui couvraient la tête et se releva. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas dans la pièce que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un groupe de 3 hommes, armés de bâtons et de pelles. Ces 3 derniers furent étonnés de trouver quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison mais ils se reprirent bien vite et deux entre fondèrent sur le jeune Dragon Slayer qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se retrouve bien vite à terre maintenus par l'un des hommes qui avait foncé sur lui.

-Tiens, tiens, dit celui qui était resté à l'entrée de la maison. Qu'avons donc nous là ?

-Je pense que c'est un mage de Fairy Tail boss ! s'exclama celui qui le maintenait à terre.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui et constatèrent que leur comparse avait raison grâce au tatouage sur l'épaule de Natsu.

-Mais, commença le petit brun qui n'avait pas encore parlé, ce ne serait pas le fameux Salamander boss ? Vous savez, celui qui nous a attrapés avec son équipe et jeté en prison il y a bien 10 ans maintenant ?

-Je crois que tu as raison Keichi, acquiesça celui qui semblait être le chef. Mais il n'était qu'un gosse à l'époque ! Et regarde dans quel position il est maintenant ! Tu fais moins le malin hein ?

Il attendait une réplique de Natsu mais rien. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient mis au sol. Comme s'il était déjà mort. Il mit un petit coup de pied dans sa cuisse mais toujours aucune réaction.

-Eh Kôta, dit-il, tu ne nous l'aurais pas tué là ? Pas que ça me dérange ! Mais tu aurais pu nous laisser nous amuser un peu !

-Non je vous jure boss ! s'exclama le dénommé Kôta qui se releva en vitesse. Il respire regardez !

Ils se penchèrent tous vers le garçon qui, effectivement, respirait toujours. Ils remarquèrent tous le regard vitreux et vide de ce dernier mais ça ne le affligea pas la moins du monde. Bien au contraire, le chef entra dans un rire malsain qui lui valu un regard anxieux de ses compagnons. Quand il eu fini de rire, il mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Natsu qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ils se mirent tous à la frapper en répétant qu'il avait mérité une bonne leçon pour les avoir envoyé en prison. Qu'ils avaient enfin leur vengeance. Du sang jaillissait de la bouche du Dragon Slayer. Il avait mal. Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant. Il allait enfin mourir. Enfin être libéré de cette existence remplie de chaos et de désespoir. Il perdait peu à peu connaissance. Plus sa vue se floutait et plus il se sentait proche de sa fin. _Promet-moi de vivre Natsu._ Il n'aurait jamais pu tenir cette promesse. Il allait perdre connaissance quand il entendit un bruit sourd suivit de la vision des silhouettes des trois hommes tombant à terre.

-Natsu !

Cette voix féminine qui criait son nom, il la connaissait. Il entendit des bruits de pas courir vers lui. Il sentit une main sur son visage. Puis, tout devient noir.

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je suis désolée pour les gros pavés mais comme Natsu était seul c'était difficile d'en faire autrement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des FanFictions sombres donc je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, si j'arrive à bien faire passer la détresse du personnage ou pas. J'espère que vous me le direz dans vos reviews !

Sinon, je pense publier un chapitre tous les mercredis. Mais comme je travaille et qu'après je pars en vacances ça va être difficile. Je ferais mon possible pour publier les chapitres !

En ce qui concerne la longueur de cette fiction, comme je n'ai pas finis de l'écrire, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres il y aura mais pour l'instant je dirais 4 ou 5 sans compter l'épilogue, du moins les deux épilogues. N'arrivant pas à me décider, je compte faire une fin logique à l'histoire et une autre alternative.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis ! :)

Passez une bonne journée !

**PS :** Pour ceux qui avait lu l'OS avant la fiction, je vous rappelle que j'ai changer la fin de l'OS afin de pouvoir faire une suite, n'oubliez donc pas de le (re)lire !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_La guilde fêtait sa victoire des Jeux Magiques comme il se devait, en faisant une beuverie générale dans l'auberge où ils avaient séjournés, pour le plus grand bonheur de Cana ! Natsu passa devant le nouveau couple que formaient Gajeel et Levy. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'était déclaré à lui après la fin des jeux magiques, et le Dragon Slayer avait accepté la déclaration. Il était devenu tellement rouge à ce moment que Natsu avait cru que les clous de son nez allaient fondre ! C'était un couple discret, mais ça se voyait qu'ils étaient heureux de leur situation. Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'arrêta au niveau d'Erza qui était en train d'observer un combat entre Jet et Droy._

_-Tu ne les arrêtes pas ? demanda le Dragon Slayer._

_-Non, répondit Erza, c'est la fête après tout !_

_-Ahah, ricana Natsu. Dit, tu n'aurais pas vu Lucy ?_

_-Il me semble l'avoir vu sortir, lui dit la mage aux armures._

_Elle lui donna une petite tape dans le dos au moment où il prenait la direction que son amie lui avait indiquée. Il se retourna vers elle, lui lança un de ses sourires et accéléra le pas. Il sentit le vent frais souffler sur son visage quand il ouvrit la porte. Il la referma derrière lui et chercha la jeune blonde des yeux. Il l'a vit un peu plus loin, observant la ville en contrebas. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais plus il avançait et plus il ralentissait. Que devait-il dire ? Il sentait le rythme de son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il serait les poings, prit une grande aspiration et se mit à côté de Lucy._

_-C'est magnifique non ? lui dit-elle._

_Natsu observa la vue, effectivement, ça l'était. Les lumières papillonnaient devant leurs yeux. C'était la fête partout. Ils pouvaient voir l'auberge des Wild Four, qui avaient l'air de fêter la fin des Jeux Magiques aussi. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par un soupir de la jeune fille._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle._

_-Je n'aurais décidément rien apporté à l'équipe hein ?soupira-t-elle encore._

_-Mais ne dit pas ça ! s'exclama le garçon._

_-J'ai perdu le premier combat, j'ai perdu toutes mes épreuves, énuméra-t-elle._

_-Lucy..._

_Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse, juste déçue. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Mais en ferait-il trop ? Et s'il ne faisait rien, ne le prendrait-elle pas mal ? Il réfléchissait le plus rapidement possible mais Lucy n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. Elle se propulsa en arrière avec ses bras et se planta devant lui, légèrement baisser et lui fit un des sourires radieux pour lesquels Natsu fondait. Elle ouvrit les yeux._

_-Je n'ai pas encore eux le temps de te le dire, commença-t-elle, mais félicitation pour ta dernière victoire !_

_Elle lui souriait toujours. Le jeune homme fût tout d'abord décontenancer par ce changement d'attitude mais il lui rendit son sourire avant da la prendre dans ses bras où elle se blottit une fois les quelques secondes de surprise passée. Il s'éloigna._

_-Merci !_

_Il lui relança un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de lui prendre une main._

_-Tu sais, moi aussi je voudrais te dire quelque chose !_

_-Ah oui ? s'étonna Lucy._

_Elle le regarda avec un regard plein de surprise et de curiosité. Natsu serra un peu plus se main et rapprocha son visage du sien avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il._

_La jeune fille n'émit aucune réponse orale. Elle se rapprocha de lui, mis ses mains contre son torse et l'embrassa tendrement. Le Dragon Slayer passa ses bras autour cette personne qui comptait désormais plus que tout pour lui. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes quelques secondes._

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Natsu sentait quelque chose de mou en dessous de lui. Il était certainement allongé sur un matelas ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Il sentait une couverture au dessus de lui.

-Lucy, souffla Natsu.

-Il se réveille ! s'exclama la voix féminine qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

Cette voix. Il l'avait si souvent entendue à la guilde. Il ne lui parlait pas souvent mais il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Il entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter vers lui et ensuite quelqu'un s'agenouillant près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, il ne vit qu'une tâche bleue, floue, qui s'affina par la suite. Des cheveux. Les cheveux d'une des meilleures amies de la femme qu'il aimait. Les cheveux de Levy. Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Il avait mal partout. Que faisait-il là bon sang ? Il se creusa la tête et fini par ce remémorer les évènements de la matinée. Le combat. Les hommes tombant à terre. La voix de Levy l'appelant. Elle l'avait sauvé ? Comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? Et puis elle avait parlé à quelqu'un à l'instant. Elle n'était pas seule donc. Mais qui ? La réponse se fût vite savoir. Une grosse tête cloutée pleine de cheveux noirs se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Gajeel. C'était tellement évident. Levy essayait de lui parlait mais il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il voulait mourir. Il y était presque parvenu, alors pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que le destin lui en veuille à ce point ? Levy et Gajeel le fixait toujours, ils fixaient le regard vide de leur ami qui était, pourtant, toujours en vie. Levy se releva et repartit s'assoir à son bureau. Le grand homme au regard d'acier la suivit. Comment leur ami, qui avait été l'un des plus gais et des plus actifs de la guilde, pouvait être dans un état aussi lamentable. Il n'y avait plus un seul éclat dans ses yeux. C'était comme si son corps était là, mais son esprit, partit en fumée. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'est donc ça qu'engendrait le chaos ? Même les meilleurs sombraient dans le désespoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce monde ! Elle mit son visage dans ses mains et sanglota le plus silencieusement possible. Oui, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. De fuir. De se cacher. Ils risquaient tous d'y rester d'un moment à l'autre. Des fois, elle se disait même qu'il aurait mieux fallu y rester le jour où ces monstres avaient débarqués. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça ! Elle sanglotait encore. Gajeel prit sa tête entre ses mains et là plaqua contre son torse. Levy s'agrippa à ses vêtements et laissa couler ses larmes sur le sol en bois. Chacune d'entre elle laissait une petite tâche brunâtre sur le plancher. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs longues minutes. Le Dragon Slayer de Fer n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Mais il savait que ça lui faisait du bien de pleurer. Donc il pouvait juste attendre. Ils passèrent la journée à essayer de faire parler Natsu. Mais le seul mot qu'il répétait sans cesse était _Lucy_. Ce dernier ne faisait que de se ressasser son rêve. Même eux se mettaient à le torturer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rêve de ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

La pluie c'était arrêtée. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Encore. Natsu réussi à se lever. Il ressentait toujours des douleurs. Surtout au niveau de l'abdomen. Ses trois brutes n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il se traina jusqu'à l'entrée de la cabane où ils étaient installés. Il put voir qu'il était de nouveau dans la forêt. Il s'assit à côté de la porte au cas où quelqu'un voudrait y passer. Il huma l'air qui était encore humide de toute cette pluie qui était tombée. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Onze heures ? Midi ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il était tellement décalé ces jours-ci. Depuis qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver Lucy, il se sentait tellement vide. Abandonné. Et voilà que Levy et Gajeel réapparaissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ? Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées et il aperçut Levy qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question après tout. Levy tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre quoi que se soit. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et croisa les bras dessus. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne lui parlerait donc vraiment plus ? Certes, il ne parlait pas vraiment beaucoup avant mais maintenant, c'était différent. Ils étaient seuls. Elle entreprit de lui parler.

-Natsu, commença-t-elle, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être dans un état pareil. D'habitude, c'est toi qui remonte le moral de tout le monde, et là, j'ai l'impression que tu es mort... Hier, tu n'as fait que répéter le prénom de Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Natsu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Lucy ?! Dit-moi ce...

-Elle est partit.

Levy se figea. Un son. Non, une phrase. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami et remarqua qu'il sanglotait en serrant fermement le poing. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

-Lucy est partit, répéta-t-il.

Et il redoubla ses pleurs. Lucy était partit ? Elle aurait abandonné Natsu ? Impossible. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Elle attendit que Natsu se calme avant de poser d'autre question. Elle attendit environ un quart d'heure. Il passa sa main sur ses joues et la laissa retomber au sol.

-Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il-te-plait.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il finit par lui raconter. Absolument tout. Du moment où il avait trouvé la lettre, à la dernière seconde qui venait de s'écouler. Levy avait écouté avec attention l'histoire que son ami avait eu bien du mal à lui raconter. Elle appela Gajeel. Elle savait qu'il avait tout entendu de l'intérieur. Ils partirent discuter un peu plus loin puis revinrent vers Natsu.

-Natsu, commença Levy, si l'Esprit Céleste de Lucy, Crux, a vraiment trouvé une solution, la réponse doit surement se trouver dans un livre. Si on le trouve, on pourra retrouver Lucy.

Natsu releva immédiatement la tête vers elle. Celle-ci fut ravie de voir que les yeux de son amis avait repris un peu de leur éclat.

-Et... Tu penses le trouver où ? questionna Natsu.

- A Fairy Tail !

Natsu se releva avec l'aide de Gajeel. Ils retournèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur et commencèrent à ranger le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient avec eux. Ils partaient pour Magnolia pour la tombée de la nuit. Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se demanda si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Mais il se rendit vite compte, qu'au fond de lui, il espérait que oui. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir de revoir Lucy. Il boucla son sac et se retourna. Il aperçut Levy et Gajeel en train de discuter de comment aller jusque là-bas en observant une carte. Ils se retournèrent vers lui et Levy lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Etonnement, Natsu lui répondit, même si son sourire restait discret. Oui, il avait enfin retrouvé espoir.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors pas trop déçu que ce ne soit pas Lucy ? Beaucoup d'entre-vous avez émis l'hypothèse. Mais bon, le but de la fiction est, entre autre, de la retrouver, alors si elle revient dés le deuxième chapitre, ça n'aurait pas été très long. :)

Sinon, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Ça fait moins monologue tout de suite.

J'attend vos** reviews** ! :)

Je pars en vacances alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre avant de partir. Sinon, j'essayerais de la poster depuis mon portable mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Je reviens fin août, j'espère que vous pourrez patienter jusque là sinon... :(

Je voulais remerciez tout ceux qui me mettent des reviews ça me fait très plaisir et je vous répondrai à chaque fois, j'en profite pour remercier Vicky, un visiteur, comme je ne peux pas te répondre par message, je le fais ici ! :)

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à vous ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ils se mirent en route dés la nuit tombée. S'il avait choisit cet horaire, c'est tout simplement parce que les rencontres avec les dragons étaient moins fréquentes la nuit. La probabilité de tomber sur l'un d'eux était donc réduite. Ils avançaient en silence à travers la forêt, Levy vérifiant à l'aide de la carte qu'ils ne se trompaient pas de chemin. Leur voyage commençait même trop à ressembler à une balade en forêt. Il ne croisait pas de dragon, mais en fait, il ne croisait vraiment rien du tout. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Trop calme. Gajeel l'avait remarqué. Il se tenait près à intervenir à tout moment, la jeune fille en tête de file n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier et Natsu traînait le pas à l'arrière. Bien qu'il ait retrouvé un peu d'espoir, il n'arrivait pas à chasser les sombres pensées qui le hantaient depuis bientôt une semaine. Une semaine sans elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être si long ! Il se revoyait encore partir se jour là. Elle lui avait adressé un sourire chaleureux avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, lui intimant de faire attention à lui quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir cela. Et pourtant. Gajeel pila net devant lui et Natsu se le prit de plein fouet. Quoi encore ? Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un rugissement au loin. Un dragon. Puis le son d'un battement d'ailes se rapprochant vers eux. Gajeel saisit le poignet de Levy et fit signe à Natsu de le suivre. Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible à travers les branches des arbres qui leur fouettaient le visage. Impossible de savoir s'ils étaient repérés. Le bruit se rapprochait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs décida de se cacher dans un buisson arborant des fruits d'un étrange rouge scintillant très odorant. Ils tromperaient l'odorat de la créature. Ils se glissèrent tous précipitamment à l'intérieur. Puis le dragon se posa. C'était un jeune. Il était rouge avec des pics blanc sur la queue. Il avait dû les repérer car il huma l'air et parût perturbé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda dans les alentours et tendis l'oreille. Les trois camarades avaient presque cessé de respirer. Bien qu'il soit jeune, il n'en demeurait pas moins la créature la plus dangereuse du moment. Levy n'en pouvait plus de cette position inconfortable, elle crût bien que son dos allait céder. Son cœur tambouriné de stress dans sa poitrine. Puis, le dragon repris son envol. Ils attendirent qu'il s'éloigne pour de bon avant de sortir du buisson et de reprendre prudemment leur marche. La jeune fille commençait vraiment à fatiguer. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé la cabane, elle et le Dragon Slayer, ils n'avaient pas vraiment marché, et c'était une rude épreuve pour elle qui n'était pas sportive pour un sou. Gajeel le remarqua et lui proposa de la porter, elle refusa mais la chute qui suivit ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt sur ce dos qu'elle aimait tant. L'homme eut un sourire en coin. Elle voulait faire la forte, mais au final elle n'en restait pas moi un être humain. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence pesant. Gajeel se braquait à chaque bruit suspect. Il savait que s'ils se faisaient attaquer par un groupe de rodeur en surnombre ou par un quelconque animal géant, il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir avec Levy ne sachant pas très bien se battre, Dragneel complètement désemparer et lui affaiblit. Il décida donc de s'arrêter dans un renfoncement qu'il venait de voir afin de s'y reposer. Le jour commençait à se lever.

Levy s'étira et frotta ses yeux. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était appuyée contre la paroi d'une grotte. Comment diable était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se souvenait juste s'être endormie sur le dos de Gajeel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, dormait un peu plus loin, allongé sur le sol. Natsu, dormait lui aussi. Ils avaient un visage paisible tout les deux. Elle se leva en veillant à ne pas les réveiller et sortit discrètement de leur refuge. Il avait dû bien avancer la nuit précédente. Ils avaient compté qu'il leur faudrait près de trois jours de marche s'ils avançaient bien. Elle vit un arbre avec des fruits comestibles et entreprit de l'escalader afin de ramener des provisions et le petit déjeuner. Arrivée en haut, elle commença à cueillir le fruit et à le mettre dans sa robe qu'elle avait repliée de façon à ce qu'elle forme un panier. Elle tendait sa main vers un autre fruit quand une vision lui glaça le sang. Un dragon la fixait de son regard perçant, juste de l'autre côté du feuillage. Elle se pétrifia. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle bougeait allait-il l'attaquer ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. La créature répondit à son interrogation, voyant qu'elle l'avait remarqué elle ouvrit sa mâchoire et fondit à travers les branches. La jeune fille poussa un cri strident en esquivant l'attaque. Les fruits qu'elle avait cueillit explosèrent sur le sol peut avant qu'elle-même ne s'y écrase. Du sang sortit de sa bouche à l'atterrissage. L'arbre était quand même haut. Son dos avait émis un craquement inquiétant. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de souffrir. Elle devait fuir. Elle se mit à courir en direction de la grotte.

Les deux Dragons Slayers furent réveillé par un cri strident. Gajeel regarda immédiatement à l'endroit où il avait laissé Levy et vit qu'elle avait disparût. Dans la seconde même il s'était levé et était partit en direction du hurlement. Natsu lui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais voyant son compagnon partir, il se précipita à sa suite. Ils n'eurent pas à courir bien loin. Levy était presque arrivée. Le monstre à ses trousses. C'était un dragon de feu. Il était rouge, les yeux flamboyants et crachait des flammes sur la jeune mage courant devant lui. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il reçut une barre de métal en plein face. Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête dans tous les sens, complètement sonné. Gajeel en profita pour dire à Levy de retourner dans la grotte. La jeune fille était en larme, de peur et de remords. Si elle n'était pas sortie toute seule, ce ne serait jamais arrivé ! Elle se précipita au fond de la grotte. Gajeel et Natsu se tenait devant le dragon qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il grogna et cracha des flammes que les deux mages évitèrent.

-Inclinez vous devant la puissance des dragons, jeunes humains appétissants.

Ce que la créature venait de dire fit remonter un frisson le long du dos des deux Dragons Slayers. Ils étaient appétissants. Bien. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour fuir au plus vite. Le dragon tendit de coup en essayant d'attraper Gajeel à l'aide de sa mâchoire. Ce dernier, ayant les magnifiques dents de sa gueule de très près, le frappa à nouveau à l'aide de son bras transformé en poutre. Le dragon poussa un gémissement mais n'abandonna pas sa cible pour autant. Il cracha à nouveau du feu. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, quand il constata que le second mage, qu'il avait laissait de côté du fait qu'il était bien plus maigre que l'autre, l'aspira. Natsu tapa sur son ventre et lança un regard haineux au dragon qui le fixait avec effroi, se demandant quelle était cette chose en face de lui.

-Je m'enflamme !

La bête reprit vite de l'aplomb et se rua vers le garçon aux cheveux roses qui esquiva l'attaque. Le dragon l'entendit prononcer « Karyuu no Tekken ! » avant de sentir un point enflammé s'abattre sur lui. Il entendit ensuite l'autre prononcer « Tetsuryuu Ken ! » et vit une épée de métal se former à la place de son bras. Ils étaient forts. Cela lui donna encore plus envie de les déchiqueter. Il se redressa, envoyant valser Natsu qui était sur sa tête contre un arbre. Sa queue battait l'air d'impatience. Ils devaient vraiment avoir un goût délicieux. Il poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler tout les arbres aux alentours. Il donna ensuite un violent coup de patte à Gajeel qui essaya vainement de le parer avec son épée. Il fut propulsé contre un arbre qui céda sous la violence du choc. Natsu mis ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Karyuu no Hoko !

Il n'effleura même pas la créature. Il était bien trop faible. Il n'avait pas réellement mangé depuis quatre jours. Son corps ne pouvait pas suivre. Le dragon lui donna un violent coup de queue dans l'estomac qui le projeta juste au dessus de l'entrée de la grotte. Il retomba mollement sur le sol, ayant perdu conscience. Gajeel se précipita de nouveau vers le dragon qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec eux. Ils allaient tous mourir si ça continuait ! Il devait trouver quelque chose. Il lança son épée en direction du dragon qui la saisit dans sa mâchoire et la brisa. Le Dragon Slayer poussa un hurlement de souffrance. Son bras se rétracta, meurtri par la morsure de son adversaire. Celui-ci avança lentement vers lui et soudain se cambra et retomba sur le sol. Une fissure se créa, créant par la même occasion un épais nuage de poussière, et s'étendit jusqu'à la grotte. Elle s'ouvrit et les trois humains furent emportés à l'intérieur. Le dragon, qui n'avait visiblement pas prévus cela, prit son envol et alla se poser en haut de la falaise. Quand le nuage se fût dissiper, il ne retrouva pas la trace de ses, si appétissants, adversaires. Il pesta d'avoir raté une telle cible, et repartit pour trouver d'autres humains à dévorer.

Levy regardait le combat depuis la grotte. Elle se sentait tellement inutile. Elle voyait ses deux amis se faire projeter contre les arbres avec violence. Son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir. Soudain, Natsu tomba juste devant elle. Elle se précipita vers lui et constata qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de craquement et une énorme fissure s'ouvrit dans le sol juste devant elle. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à basculer à l'intérieur, accroché au corps du Dragon Slayer de feu. Elle atterrit douloureusement et sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Gajeel. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Des blocs de pierre leur tombaient dessus mais son petit ami les protégea avec son bras de fer. La poussière créée par l'effondrement se dissipa et ils virent le dragon reprendre son envol et partir. Gajeel les dégagea et déposa Natsu contre l'une des parois. Ils avaient eu chaud.

-Gajeel regarde.

L'interpelé se tourna vers Levy qui pointait du doigt un couloir souterrain. C'était donc ça. Le plafond du souterrain avait cédé sous le poids imposant du dragon.

-Mais c'est quoi ce souterrain ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, expliqua Levy. Autrefois, l'ancien Roi de Crocus a fait construire 5 souterrains pour pouvoir se rendre en sécurité dans les villes qu'il visitait. Et si j'en crois la direction de celui-ci, nous devons être dans celui conduisant à Magnolia !

La jeune fille paraissait ravie. Elle voulut sautiller mais son dos lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce genre de mouvement. Elle poussa un petit « Itata » et se frotta le dos en grimaçant. Gajeel allait lui demander si elle allait bien mais Salamander gémit derrière lui, signe de son réveil. Les deux amoureux se retournèrent vers lui et Levy s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation. Natsu parut heureux de l'idée de ne plus être exposé aux dragons de l'extérieur. De plus, si ces souterrains étaient vraiment abandonnés, ils n'y croiseraient rien m'y à par des insectes minuscules. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires qui avaient été entrainées avec eux dans l'effondrement, puis se mirent en route.

Les souterrains, bien qu'abandonnés, étaient dans un très bon état. On aurait facilement pu croire qu'ils avaient été utilisés récemment. Levy se faisait porter pas Gajeel, car il avait remarqué son mal de dos et ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre davantage. Cette dernière avait protesté mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Natsu les regardait avec de l'envie dans le regard. Si seulement Lucy était là. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et la vue de ce couple ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, bien que ces compagnons restent discrets face à lui. Des torches magiques s'allumaient au fur et à mesure pour éclairer leur passage. Le chemin allait tout droit. Il n'y avait aucune intersection, aucun virage. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se perdre. Ils avancèrent dans le souterrain pendant des heures. Levy essayait de briser le silence mais ce dernier finissait toujours par revenir plus ou moins vite. Gajeel n'avait jamais été très loquace et Natsu était perdu dans ses pensées. Ca allait être plus long qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ils finirent par faire une pause pour se restaurer et se reposer.

-Tu penses qu'on va vraiment trouver ce que l'on cherche ? demanda Natsu.

Levy tourna la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il engageait la conversation de lui-même. Il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait l'air vraiment malheureux.

-Je l'espère, répondit Levy. Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Natsu la regarda encore puis se reconcentra sur le bout de viande qu'il mangeait. Il avait retrouvé un peu l'appétit. C'était déjà bon signe. Levy regarda Gajeel qui s'était endormis à côté d'elle. La jeune fille songea que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son épaule et sombra presque aussitôt dans le royaume des rêves. Le garçon aux cheveux roses les regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance tous les deux. Lucy. Pourquoi lui infligeait-elle une telle épreuve ? Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle le prenne avec elle. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Etait-elle toujours en vie ? Il aurait tellement voulu le savoir. Surtout après qu'ils aient failli y passé quelques heures auparavant. Il leva les yeux vers la voute du souterrain. Impossible de savoir l'heure à présent. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Il avala le dernier morceau de viande qu'il avait dans la main et sortit la lettre de sa poche pour la relire. Il aurait pu la réciter par cœur. Mais il en avait besoin. Besoin de voir son écriture si fine. Il la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche puis se roula en boule sur le sol afin de dormir lui aussi.

Ils avançaient toujours dans le souterrain, Levy répétant qu'ils allaient bientôt arrivés. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée n'y de l'heure qu'il était, n'y de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être sur la carte. Mais, de toute façon, un seul chemin s'offrait à eux. Et il était droit devant. Levy marchait devant les garçons. Elle essayait de paraître motivée mais elle n'en voyait plus la fin de ce souterrain, et elle se demandait s'il en avait vraiment une. Il était fort possible qu'il ait été condamné à la sortie et elle venait tout juste d'y songer. Elle soupira et les deux hommes à l'arrière se regardèrent se demandant pourquoi. Elle releva la tête. C'était si sombre là dedans. Elle ne voyait rien là où les torches étaient éteintes. Incroyable. Soudain Natsu et Gajeel se figèrent. La jeune fille le sentit et se retourna vers eux. Son petit ami la tira vers elle et lui intima le silence. Quelqu'un approchait. Ils l'entendaient. Mais pourquoi les torches ne s'allumaient-elles pas sur son passage comme sur le leur ? La personne s'arrêta aussi. Elle devait être assez loin car il n'avait entendu que des bruits de pas lointain. Soudain, une fois perça le silence.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors comme promis j'ai essayé de poster le chapitre de mon portable, si vous lisez ses lignes, c'est que j'ai réussi ! x) Je ferais de même avec le suivant vu que je ne serais surement pas rentré !

Sinon vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Ça va commencez à bouger à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira jusqu'au bout ! :)

Ja-Ne~ !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

La voix résonna dans tout le souterrain. C'était une voix féminine, douce, mais pleine d'anxiété. C'est Levy qui décida de répondre.

-Gajeel, Natsu et Levy de Fairy Tail ! dit-elle bien fort. Nous cherchons à rejoindre Magnolia.

L'écho de la voix de la jeune fille s'effaça lentement. Ils entendirent soudain les bruits de pas accourir vers eux. Ils se braquèrent. Allaient-ils être attaqués ? Une silhouette passa de l'obscurité à la lumière. Des cheveux longs et bleus tombaient sur les côtés du visage de la jeune fille qui leur souriait, heureuse. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Levy.

-Wendy ! s'exclama Levy, heureuse de voir que celle-ci allait bien. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je surveille le souterrain, répondit-elle. Il mène tout droit à la guilde !

Les autres la regardèrent avec un air surpris. La petite fille ria puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait découvert le souterrain il y avait maintenant une semaine de cela. Il était donc surveillé en permanence, au cas où un groupe de rôdeur décidait de s'y engager. Après tout, les dragons n'étaient pas la seule menace de ce monde.

-Et, tu es toute seule où vous êtes plusieurs ? demanda timidement Levy, qui avait peur de la réponse.

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant une grande porte cuivré. Wendy se tourna vers Levy, lui fit un grand sourire et poussa la porte. La lumière les aveugla. Une fois que leurs yeux se furent habitués ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient, en effet, dans les sous-sols de la ville. Wendy leur fit signe d'avancer. Soudain, des personnes surgirent de derrière les piliers qui soutenaient le plafond. Un grand cri de joie envahit la pièce et le petit groupe fût assaillit de toute part. Cana, Gildartz, Chalulu et Makarov leurs parlaient tous en même temps. Natsu aperçut Poluchka qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Wendy leur fit signe de s'éloigner un peu, car ils étouffaient leurs trois amis venant à peine d'arriver.

-Ahah, désolée, désolée, s'excusa Cana en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, je suis tellement contente de voir que vous allez bien que je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Chalulu alla se poser dans les bras de Wendy, pendant que Makarov emmenait ses « enfants » à la table sous le regard bienveillant de Gildartz. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la grande table qu'ils avaient descendu de la salle du haut. L'homme à la cape noir leurs expliqua que les dragons avaient envahit l'île où il était partit. Il était donc revenu immédiatement espérant trouver des survivants et avait été très heureux de trouver sa Cana ! Il avait essayé de prendre dans ses bras sa fille en disant cela, mais celle-ci le repoussait en répétant qu'il en faisait toujours de trop. Levy et Gajeel, tenant leurs mains sous la table, les regardaient avec des sourires amusés sur leurs visages. Chalulu rouspétait après Wendy car elle avait taché sa robe tandis que Poluchka et Makarov discutaient un peu plus loin, des airs sérieux sur leurs visages. Natsu songea qu'eux n'avaient pas changé. Etait-il le seul que ça affectait d'avoir tout perdu sauf une poignée de ses amis ? Certes, il était heureux qu'il soit en vie, mais les autres ? Et Lucy ? Personne ne s'en souciait ? Il tapa du poing sur la table à cette pensée, ce qui eu pour effet de diriger tous les regards étonnés de ses amis vers lui.

-Natsu-san ? se risqua Wendy.

L'interpelé tremblait de tout son corps. Il était vraiment énervé. Makarov sauta sur la table et croisa les bras devant lui avec un air sérieux. Le Dragon Slayer releva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers lui. Le maître de la guilde paniqua. Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Levy se leva immédiatement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-Natsu, dit-elle, calme-toi ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Le jeune homme relâcha la pression de son poing. Il baissa la tête et retrouva le regard vide qu'il avait eu pendant la semaine qui s'était écoulée. La jeune fille à la robe orange lâcha l'épaule de son ami et repartit s'assoir à côté de Gajeel. Elle expliqua aux autres que Lucy était partit, pensant avoir la solution à leur problème, laissant Natsu seul, et qu'il ne le supportait pas.

-Et si nous somme venus à Magnolia, continua-t-elle, c'est parce que je pensais pouvoir trouver quelque chose dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

Les autres avaient acquiescé et proposèrent immédiatement leur aide. Ils avaient confiance en Lucy, mais ils voulaient aider Natsu. Ils se rendirent donc tous à la bibliothèque et Makarov leur indiqua dans quels livres ils étaient le plus sensible de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Pendant ce temps, le garçon aux cheveux roses, était toujours assis à la table du sous-sol.

Poluchka était resté dans le sous-sol. Ca n'avait pas changé, elle n'aimait toujours pas la compagnie des êtres humains. Sa solitude lui manquait. Mais ils l'avaient sauvée de ce chaos et elle leur en était reconnaissance. Elles les aimaient bien, les jeunes de cette guilde. Cependant, le jeune homme assit à la table, qu'elle observait maintenant depuis de longue minute, la laissait perplexe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu. Autrefois, c'était celui qu'elle trouvait le plus agaçant, toujours excité, courant partout à faire du bruit pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais à ce moment, elle pouvait presque ressentir de la peine à son égard. Après quelques hésitations, elle décida d'aller prendre place en face du jeune Dragon Slayer. Il ne releva pas la tête. Elle fit racler sa gorge et engagea la conversation.

-Il faut se ressaisir mon garçon, lui dit-elle. Crois-tu que ta bien-aimée serait heureuse de te voir dans cet état ? Tes amis sont partit faire des recherches pour toi à la bibliothèque, tu devrais aller les aider au lieu de te morfondre.

-Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Elle fut surprise que le garçon pense à cela. Mais ça paraissait normal. Elle lui tendit la main sur la table. Natsu la regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-Prend là, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il la saisit.

-Pense à celle qui t'es cher mon garçon. Je vais utiliser ma magie pour savoir si elle est toujours en vie et aussi pour savoir si elle est déjà dans le passé ou non.

Natsu fut surpris de savoir que Poluchka puisse pratiquer ce genre de magie. Elle ferma les yeux, et il fit de même. Il pensa à Lucy. Au bon moment qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Au moment où il rentrait chez elle par la fenêtre et qu'elle s'énervait en voyant que lui et Happy avait mangé ce qu'elle avait mis au frigo pour elle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La vieille femme lui tenant la main brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-Elle est vivante, et toujours dans le présent.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Vivante ? Lucy était vivante ! Il lâcha la main de Poluchka et se redressa. La vieille femme le regarda. Il lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Merci Poluchka ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il partit en direction de la bibliothèque afin d'aider ses amis. Il allait retrouver Lucy ! Poluchka le regarda s'éloigner. Finalement, il n'était pas si agaçant que ça, ce jeune Dragon Slayer.

Natsu déboula dans la bibliothèque, effrayant tout les autres qui étaient occupés, à lire les livres, les ranger, et les feuilleter pour trouver des informations sur un quelconque moyen de retourner dans le passé. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement l'air enjoué de leur ami et une vague de soulagement parcourue l'assemblée. L'ancien Natsu était de retour ! Il s'approcha de Levy et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à lire celui-ci, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un vieux grimoire.

Le garçon le prit et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu de livre. En plus celui-ci était écrit à la main. Ca allait être long. Il entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture du grimoire. Levy l'observa un instant puis reprit sa lecture. Elle n'avait jamais vu Natsu lire un livre, et il fallait dire que c'était assez comique. Il plissait les yeux et essayait de se concentré au maximum. Il avait un visage assez comique.

Ils lurent plus d'une centaine de livre en une semaine. Certains comme Gajeel, Cana et Gildartz avaient laissé tomber l'idée après avoir eu des migraines affreuses. Natsu ne faisait plus que ça de ses journées. Levy était même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas, lui aussi, lâché l'affaire. La jeune fille commençait d'ailleurs à désespérer. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le garçon assit à sa droite ferma un énième livre et se leva. Il partait, comme tous les jours, voir Poluchka pour qu'elle lui dise si Lucy allait toujours bien. Le stress montait toujours à ce moment. Il s'assit en face de Poluchka qui l'attendait. Les autres s'étaient accordés une pause et virent s'assoir autour d'eux. Ils se prirent la main et fermèrent les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes la vieille femme ouvrit ses yeux remplis de surprise. Natsu ouvrit à son tour les siens et lâcha sa main.

-Que-ce passe-t-il ? demanda Makarov anxieux.

-Elle est passée, commença lentement Poluchka. La jeune fille est retournée dans le passé.

Ils furent tous hébété. Alors elle l'avait vraiment fait. Elle avait réellement trouvé un moyen de retourner dans le passé. L'instant de surprise passé, les regards se tournèrent vers Natsu. Comment allait-il réagir à la nouvelle ? Rien. Pas de réaction. Il semblait très surpris. Soudain il commença à rire doucement.

-Décidément, cette Lucy, elle est vraiment incroyable...

Il se leva lentement et retourna dans la bibliothèque sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. La lectrice du groupe et la petite Dragon Slayer Céleste décidèrent de le suivre afin de reprendre leurs lectures. Quand elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, elles trouvèrent le garçon en train de lire calmement. Elles s'assirent en face de lui et firent de même.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Levy commençait sérieusement à douter du fait qu'ils trouveraient une quelconque information sur la découverte de Lucy. Elle tourna une nouvelle page. Le dessin d'une porte remplissait la page de droite. Impossible... Elle ressemblait à la porte qui avait laissée entrer les dragons. Elle lu la page sur le côté et se leva subitement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant. Cela attira le regarde de Natsu et Wendy.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Wendy.

-C'est une sorte de prophétie, continua-t-elle, ça dit...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit d'explosion leur parvint. Ca venait de la salle au sous-sol. Sans réfléchir, ils se précipitèrent là où se trouvait le reste de leurs amis. La salle était dévastée. Cana avait sortie ses cartes et tenait sa main devant sa bouche. Poluchka s'était cachée avec Chalulu derrière un pilier et Gajeel avait transformé son bras en épée. Ils cachaient tous leurs bouches derrières leur bras afin de se protéger de la poussière, qui en plus les empêchait de voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Makarov et Gildartz étant à l'extérieur, ils se devaient de protéger la guilde. Des silhouettes apparurent derrière la poussière, puis des rires. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne pris possession de la salle. Des rôdeurs. Avec toute l'agitation qu'avait causé le retour des trois compagnons, ils en avaient oublié de surveiller le souterrain. Grossière erreur.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant à la fin de ce souterrain les gars ! s'exclama la seule femme du groupe.

Elle tenait un lance-flammes dans les mains. Les autres étaient tous muni d'une ou de plusieurs armes.

-Regardez ça ! cria un homme petit et balafré. C'est pas des mages de Fairy Tail ?

-Si, répondit une autre grand et musclé. C'est leur tatouage.

-Assez bavardé, dit la femme, pillons !

Ils levèrent tous leurs armes en l'air et poussèrent un cri de guerre.

-Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser faire, commença Cana, vous vous trompez !

Et elle jeta ses cartes éclairs.

* * *

Bonjour !

Et oui c'était la petite Wendy ! Pas trop déçu ? ;)

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et je m'en excuse, mais pour le prochain, je vous garantis quand vous aurez le double ! D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'aurais voulu le couper en deux mais après ça aurait faire trop court je pense... Enfin tant pis. Tant mieux pour vous ! x) Il restera donc un chapitre, l'épilogue et la fin alternative à lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Et sinon, vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ? :)

Bonne journée !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Des éclairs jaillir de partout dans la salle. Les pilleurs les évitèrent comme ils le pouvaient et se lancèrent à l'assaut, toutes armes devant. Gajeel en renversa deux d'un simple geste de son bras épée pendant que Natsu et Wendy défendaient Poluchka, Levy et Chalulu. Cana essayait de les empêcher de passer mais ils étaient en surnombre. Quelques-uns, dont la femme et un homme tenant un lance-flamme, passèrent derrière elle avant qu'elle ne reçoive un coup de massue qui la fit tomber à terre.

-Allez-y ! cria Poluchka aux deux Dragon Slayers devant eux. Ils vont incendier la guilde.

Natsu et Wendy acquiescèrent, suivit par le troisième Dragon Slayer et la chatte blanche tandis que Levy allait aider la mage aux cartes. Le groupe de bandit avait réussi à passer, mis à part ceux qui avaient été blessé par les mages de Fairy Tail, et se dirigeait vers les étages du bâtiment où ils cassaient, dévalisaient et brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Les trois Dragons Slayers poursuivaient celle qui semblait être leur chef, assommant quelques complices au passage.

-La guilde, geignit Wendy.

-On va leurs faires payer, siffla Natsu.

Ils les poursuivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur. Natsu et Gajeel n'avaient pas encore vu l'état de Magnolia. Dévasté et en ruine. Comme tout le reste. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de contempler. Le garçon aux cheveux roses commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Karyuu no Hokô !

Son souffle de Dragon de Feu jailli et les quatre personnes qu'ils poursuivaient furent touchés et s'arrêtèrent. Les trois hommes, voulant protéger leur chef, se précipitèrent mais Gajeel les assomma à l'aide de la barre de métal qui remplaçait son bras. Ils tombèrent tous à terre les un après les autres. La femme commença à trembler de tout son corps. Elle était seule contre trois mages, avec pour seule arme une pioche rouillée. Dans un dernier espoir, elle se rua vers les trois compagnons. Wendy fit un geste du bras et une rafale de vent désarma la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber au sol, achevée. Les deux garçons regardèrent la fillette, étonnés.

-J'ai appris ça récemment, rougit la fillette.

Natsu se dirigea vers la femme pour lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Un cri. Un rugissement. Et un dragon apparut devant eux. Se posant dans la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais il ne leur prêtait pas attention, il leur tournait le dos et se dirigeait dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à la leur.

-A l'aide, hurla une voix.

Ils ne réfléchirent pas et foncèrent vers la créature. Chalulu, qui avait était voir ce qui c'était, se pose sur l'épaule de Wendy.

-C'est Cherry, Lisanna et Mirajane ! s'exclama la chatte.

Ils passèrent à côté du dragon qui avançait de plus en plus vite, pressé de se rassasier avec les trois humaines devant lui. Celle avec une allure de démon rose semblait plus qu'appétissante ! Et il ne parlait même pas de la mage lui envoyant des rafales de vent ainsi que de la tigresse à ses côtés. Elles voulaient vivres. Elles allaient finir dans son estomac ! Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, les attaques des trois mages ne lui faisant rien. Soudain, trois autres humains apparurent devant ses yeux. Il s'en réjouit. Il allait vraiment faire un sacré festin ! Les trois filles paressèrent à la fois surprise et rassurée de les voir arriver.

-Nastu ! s'exclama Lisanna.

-On va tous rentré à la guilde, dit l'interpelé.

Le dragon balaya au même moment le groupe d'humain qui alla s'écraser sur les ruines d'une maison. Ils se relevèrent et se mirent en posture de combat. Ils attaquèrent tous les un après les autres mais soit la créature esquivait, soit il ne sentait rien. Il balançait sa queue de plus en plus rapidement derrière lui. L'impatience l'envahissait. Décidément, ce repas était trop virulant. Son regard se posa sur une fillette aux longs cheveux bleus un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il leva sa patte et la fit fondre sur elle.

-Wendy ! hurla Chalulu.

La chatte s'interposa et se prit la patte de plein fouet, devant les yeux de son amie. Elle fût projetée contre un mur et s'écrasa au sol. Wendy se précipita vers sa plus grande amie. Le dragon lui, s'était désintéressé d'elle, voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi son attaque. Elle prit la chatte dans ses bras et la secoua. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et allaient s'écraser sur le corps sans vit de Chalulu. Elle avait été tuée. Wendy s'accrocha à elle et versa toute les larmes de son corps.

Cherry avait vu la scène de coin de l'œil. Elle se sentait vraiment attristé pour son amie. Les autres, essayait tant bien que mal de résister au dragon mais leurs attaques étaient inefficaces. Gajeel tenta un souffle du dragon d'acier. La créature fût déséquilibrer et s'aplatit à peine sur le sol avant de donner un coup de patte au Dragon Slayer. Il commençait à en avoir marre des ces satanés humains qui ne se laissait pas attraper. Wendy s'était relevée et avait rejoins les autres, laissant le corps de Chalulu un peu plus loin à l'abri. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la haine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme cela auparavant. Elle voulait lui faire subir le même sort qu'avait subit son amie. La mort. Elle se plaça un peu à l'avant du groupe et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Tenryu no Hokô ! hurla-t-elle.

Son souffle de vent s'abattit avec force sur le dragon qui fût contraint de reculer, soudain Gajeel eu une idée, il mit à son tour ses mains devant sa bouche et joignit son souffle à celui de la fillette, se qui l'intensifia encore plus. Natsu en fit de même et cela créa une immense tornade rouge et grise. C'était impressionnant. La créature ne cessait de reculer se demandant ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Elle sentait ses forces diminuer et décida qu'il était temps de lâcher prise. Le dragon déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers les cieux. Les trois Dragons Slayers tombèrent à genoux, vidés d'avoir utilisés autant de puissance. Les larmes se remirent à couler le long des joues de la plus petite d'entre eux. Cherry s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils le savaient tous. La fillette se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son amie avant de redoubler ses pleurs. Cette dernière passait sa main doucement sur ses cheveux. Les autres les regardaient, totalement impuissant.

Natsu avait incinéré le corps de Chalulu. Ils rentraient tous à la guilde silencieusement. Bien qu'ils fussent heureux d'avoir retrouvés leurs amis vivants, la mort de la petite chatte leur avait plombé le moral. Le petit groupe arriva dans les sous-sols de la guilde où il trouva Cana, Poluchka et Levy, toutes les trois assises à la table, silencieuses. La fille aux cheveux bleus se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers eux, heureuse de voir que Lisanna, Cherry et Mirajane étaient avec eux.

-Nous avons entendu un rugissement de dragon, expliqua Cana. On a vraiment cru que vous ne reviendriez pas.

-Mais, où est Chalulu ? demanda Levy, insouciante.

Personne ne répondit. La jeune femme compris qu'elle avait mis « les pieds dans le plat » quand elle vit le visage de la jeune Dragon Slayer. Elle s'excusa timidement d'avoir posée la question et recula de quelques pas, gênée.

Le silence régna pendant des heures sur les mages présents dans les sous-sols de la guilde, Wendy se tenant à l'écart du groupe, anéantie par la disparition de son amie. C'est comme cela que Makarov et Gildartz les retrouvèrent à leur arrivée. Mirajane leurs expliqua la situation et ceux-ci ne dire rien. Encore un ami perdu. Ils l'avaient tous ressentit depuis que ces créatures avaient débarquées à Earthland. Ils déposèrent les provisions qu'ils avaient trouvées sur la table et s'y assirent.

-Au fait Levy, commença Makarov, avez-vous trouvé des informations sur Lucy ?

Tous les mages tressaillir. Ils en avaient même oubliés que la fille aux cheveux bleus avait trouvé quelque chose avant que les bandits ne les attaque.

-Et bien, répondit Levy, j'avais bien vu quelque chose, mais le livre a brûlé avec le reste de la bibliothèque.

Le silence reprit à nouveau. Natsu était effondré lui aussi. A présent, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver Lucy.

Une semaine passa. Natsu continuait de demandé à Poluchka si Lucy était toujours en vie. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire après tout. Il avait de nouveau reprit son regard vide et sans vie. Lisanna et Mirajane, qui le connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient petites, se sentaient vraiment désolées pour lui. Personne ne l'approchait. Il ne parlait qu'à la vieille mage au moment de la « divination ». Il ne mangeait plus. Il voulait tellement la revoir. Même une fois ! Rien que pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Pourrait-elle revenir dans le présent après avoir accomplis sa tâche ? Il ne cessait de relire la lettre, encore et encore. _Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. __Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Son amour pour elle le consumait de jour en jour._

Il ne savait plus quel jour c'était. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Wendy, c'était un peu rapprochée du groupe. Cela devait faire un peu plus d'une semaine que Chalulu était morte à présent. Le garçon aux cheveux roses se leva et se dirigea mollement vers la table où l'attendait Poluchka. Il s'installa et tendit machinalement la main. La vieille femme la saisit. Makarov s'asseyait toujours avec eux. Il voulait savoir comment allait la jeune blonde. Soudain, Poluchka ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Natsu fermait toujours les yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers le maître de Fairy Tail et fit un signe de négation. Lucy était morte. Makarov sentit soudain une pression s'abattre sur lui. Natsu rouvrit les yeux.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, commença Poluchka.

Soudain, la même pression s'abattit sur elle. Natsu et les autres mages la ressentir dans les secondes qui suivirent. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? La pression se fit si forte qu'ils perdirent tous connaissances les uns après les autres.

Quand Natsu se réveilla, il entendit tout d'abord les rires de joie de Wendy. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était allongé dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Elle était dans un état impeccable alors qu'elle avait pris feu lors du combat avec les pillards. Rêvait-il ? Était-il mort ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il se redressa et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus assise à côté de lui eut un sursaut de peur, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le malade bouge. Levy était beaucoup restée à ses côtés depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé elle et Gajeel. Il lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Le Dragon Slayer tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas y croire Natsu ! s'exclama Levy. Elle a réussi ! Lucy nous a sauvés ! Tout est redevenu comme avant, les autres sont vivants !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Wendy entra accompagnée de Chalulu et Erza. Natsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _Je vais sauver notre passé, pour que ton présent soit comme il l'était autrefois. Simple et joyeux. __Alors elle avait vraiment réussi. Il croisa le regard de la mage aux cheveux rouges. Elle lui lança un regard plein de joie et d'entrain. Des bruits de fête parvinrent aux oreilles du jeune homme. Soudain, il repoussa les draps qui le recouvraient et se précipita dans la salle. Elle était à nouveau grande et imposante, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Presque tout le monde était là. Lisanna, sa sœur et son frère discutaient autour d'un verre au bar. Jet et Droy se disputaient comme d'habitude. Il aperçut même cet idiot de Grey. Il lui avait manqué. Ils lui avaient tous manqué. Une larme roula le long de sa joue._

_-NATSU ! hurla une petite voix._

_L'interpelé se retourna et se prit une petite boule de poils bleue en plein visage. Il tomba assit sur le sol, Happy sur ses genoux. Il le prit instantanément dans ses bras et les d'autres larmes se joignirent à la première. Levy Wendy et Chalulu regardaient la scène d'un œil attendrissant. Elles savaient toutes à quel point leur ami avait souffert, et elle était heureuse que ce cauchemar prenne enfin fin._

Natsu attendait devant les portes de la guilde. Makarov lui avait dit qu'il avait dormi plus de 3 jours. Pendant ce temps, la majorité des membres de la guilde étaient revenus à Magnolia. Apparemment, ceux qui étaient morts se réveillaient à l'endroit même où ils avaient perdu la vie. Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'ils n'arrivent pas tous en même temps. Ceux qui avaient survécu passaient leur temps à répéter ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant cette période de chaos. Ils avaient tous appris, d'une manière où d'une autre, que c'était la constellationiste qui les avait sauvés. Et comme Natsu, ils attendaient qu'elle revienne à son tour. Le Dragon Slayer attendait donc tous les jours, depuis maintenant une semaine, à l'entrée de la guilde le retour de sa bien-aimée.

Levy commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Lucy les avaient sauvé et toujours aucune trace de son amie, bien que tous les autres membres de Fairy Tail soit rentrés. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle devait partager. Elle se dirigea alors vers Gajeel, pensant trouver du réconfort. L'homme aux cheveux noirs la serra contre lui et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Allons voir Poluchka.

Il avait raison. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'éclairer. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau du maître accompagnée de son petit ami. Wendy se trouvait déjà dans la petite pièce où se trouvait aussi Makarov et la vielle mage. Levy s'approcha d'eux et leurs fit part de ses inquiétudes à propos de son amie.

- Donnes-moi ta main jeune mage, dit doucement Poluchka en tendant la main vers Levy.

La mage assit en face de la vielle femme et lui donna la main. Cette dernière redoutait ce moment autant que le maître de la guilde. Lucy étant morte dans le passé, aurait-elle pu revenir ? La réponse se fit vite entendre.

-Je suis désolée, dit tristement Poluchka.

Levy la dévisagea. Désolée ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui paraissait pourtant évident. Elle plongea un regard plein de détresse dans celui de Poluchka. Celle-ci reprit alors la parole.

-Votre amie est morte et ne reviendra pas.

Levy lâcha lentement la main de la vielle mage. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Morte ? Comment ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. La petite Dragon Slayer s'effondra en larmes par terre. Levy la regarda et s'effondra à son tour. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle les avait sauvée, et maintenant elle était morte ! C'était trop injuste. Ca ne devait pas se finir comme ça. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Natsu complètement anéantit. Il s'était caché derrière la porte pour entendre ce qu'il se disait dans le bureau du maître. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il tremblait de tout son corps et il avait un regard effrayé.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! hurla-t-il avant de se laisser tomber devant la porte.

Le cri avait alerté les autres membres de la guilde qui s'attroupèrent autour du bureau, voulant des explications sur l'état de Natsu et des deux filles. Même Gajeel avait l'air effondré.

-Lucy, commença le maître, ne reviendra pas.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Un froid glacial s'abattu sur toute la guilde. Des sanglots se firent entendre de part et autre du groupe. La plupart regagnèrent leurs places, tristes et déboussolés, ne comprenant pas comment cela était possible. Plus personne ne parlait. Plus personne ne riait. Seuls des sanglots venaient percer le silence. Natsu avait été conduit dans le sous-sol. Il hurlait et frappait dans tous ce qui se trouvait à porté de main. Happy essayait de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il venait d'apprendre la mort de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il voulait juste pouvoir mourir à son tour. Le chat bleu ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, même à la mort de Lisanna. Il était devenu complètement fou. Les larmes ne cessant de rouler sur ses joues. Les autres décidèrent qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, ils savaient que c'était encore plus dur pour lui que pour eux. Ils le laissèrent donc, seul, dans les sous-sols de la guilde, pleurant son désespoir.

Un mois était passé. Natsu ne parlait plus à personne depuis ce jour-là. Il ne mangeait plus. Ne bougeait plus. Il avait à nouveau le regard vide que Levy et Gajeel ne lui connaissaient que trop bien. Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire avoir une quelconque réaction. Même plus de larmes. Comme s'il était mort avec elle. Happy n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cet état. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son ami avait toujours été plein de vie et joyeux. Quand lui-même perdait espoir, Natsu avait toujours été là pour l'encourager et lui redonner le sourire. Il avait toujours su remonter la pente, même après la mort de son amie d'enfance. Mais alors pourquoi cette fois était-elle différente. Happy savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait pas été là quand elle était partie. Il n'avait pas été là quand il avait lutté dans la forêt en essayant de la retrouver. Il aurait voulu pouvoir être aux côtés de son ami, mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Makarov avait décidé de faire un enterrement pour la jeune mage. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de corps, il pensait que cela était nécessaire. Que tout le monde en avait besoin, comme ça avait été le cas pour la petite Lisanna à l'époque. Cela fut organisé une semaine plus tard. Les mages se rendirent tous à la cathédrale de Magnolia, vêtus de noir. Tout le monde était là. Natsu était assis au premier rang, Levy et Wendy l'entourant. Il regardait le cercueil vide se tenant à quelques mètres de lui. Ils enterraient Lucy. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu revenir. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé. Un air d'orgue le sortit de ses pensées. La messe s'était finie avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les mages suivirent le cercueil d'ébène jusqu'à la tombe qui avait été érigé pour la constellationiste. Elle était faite de marbre blanc. Dessus on pouvait lire _Merci d'avoir su protéger notre passé et sauver notre futur. Les étoiles te gardent._ Les mages restèrent un instant près de la tombe avant de tous s'éparpiller les un après les autres, rentrant chez eux finir leur deuil. Natsu resta jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Seul. Il s'écroula. Il pleura comme il avait pleuré le jour où il avait apprit la mort de Lucy. Il frappa à nouveau le sol. La tombe ne faisait que le mettre devant la réalité. Cette réalité qu'il ne voulait que trop fuir. Il pleura ainsi pendant plus de deux heures.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Alors voilà le super long chapitre que je vous avais promis ! Vous avez aimé ? C'était donc, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Il restera donc l'épilogue et la fin alternative ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

Bonne soirée ! :)


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Deux semaines était passées. La vie reprenait peu à peu à la guilde. Certains mages, comme Grey, Luxus et Erza, avaient repris les missions. Cana s'était remise à boire et Mirajane avait récupéré son poste de barwoman. Elfman lançait à nouveau des « otoko da » à toutes les sauces sous le regard blasé d'Evergreen. Happy passait le plus clair de son temps avec Chalulu, pensant que laisser Natsu tranquille était une meilleure idée. Ce dernier ne sortait pas de sa dépression, s'y enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour. Il allait tous les jours sur la tombe de Lucy qui était toujours aussi fleurit. Ce jour là, il avait apporté un lys blanc. Il savait que sa Lucy adorait ces fleurs. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais à présent, tout avait changé. Il déposa lentement la fleur sur le marbre blanc, à côté d'un bouquet de rose blanche qu'avait déposé Levy quelques jours plus tôt. Le Dragon Slayer regarda à nouveau la tombe. Elle était magnifique. Presque à la hauteur de celle dont l'esprit y reposait. Il regarda ensuite vers le ciel.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle laisser ? Elle savait que sans elle, il n'était rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'était pas. Alors pourquoi ? Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus goût à rien sans elle. Il voulait la voir, la toucher, la sentir. Mais elle était partit. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Il voulait la rejoindre. Mais voulait-elle le voir ? Il aurait dû la rattraper le jour où elle était partit. Mais il était rester à ce morfondre comme un imbécile. Peut être que s'il était partit tout de suite, il aurait réussis. Mais il n'avait jamais pu la revoir. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Si seulement il l'avait rattrapé. Son point se serra. Il s'en voulait tellement. Ils avaient encore tant de chose à faire ensemble. Il essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-J'arrive, murmura-t-il. Alors attends-moi.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et effleura la lame qui s'y trouvait. Bientôt, il pourrait lui dire. Lui dire comme il l'aimait. Lui dire ce qu'il avait souffert sans elle.

Il s'apprêtait à la saisir quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Natsu ?

Il se figea. La personne se rapprocha jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. La petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus se pencha et déposa un bouquet composé uniquement d'étranges petites fleurs roses. Elle se releva et se mis à côté de Natsu.

-J'adore ses fleurs, expliqua Wendy. Il y en avait beaucoup là où je vivais avec Grandine. Je suis sûre que Lucy les aurait beaucoup aimé elle aussi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. La fillette s'était habituée à ce silence et n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle resta un instant à côté de son ami et vit volte face avant de se diriger vers la guilde.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt à la guilde Natsu, lança-t-elle. Au revoir.

Elle reprit sa marche mais la voix du Dragon Slayer la fit s'arrêter.

-Au revoir, Wendy.

Elle baissa la tête et afficha un petit sourire avant de se mettre à courir vers la guilde, pensant que son ami allait bientôt revenir. Elle se trompait. Elle était loin de se douter que ces mots étaient les derniers que Natsu lui adresserait.

Le jeune homme glissa à nouveau sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un couteau à la lame aiguisée. Il alla s'assoir à côté de la tombe et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Il inspecta son bras et soudain, y fit une profonde entaille. La douleur ne le fit même pas grimacer. Il lâcha ensuite la lame à côté de lui et regarda le sang couler à flot. Son cœur allait enfin arrêter de le faire souffrir. Il allait arrêter de pleurer seul tout les soirs des larmes qu'il n'avait plus et frapper dans tout les murs qui passaient près de sa main dans ses moments de folies. Il allait enfin revoir Lucy. Sa Lucy. Il se sentait partir. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine, et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il pensa à ses amis. Il était désolé de leur faire subir ça. Il savait qu'ils seraient malheureux. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, sans être à ses côtés. Il n'avait lutté que dans le but de la rejoindre. Maintenant qu'elle était partit, il allait enfin la retrouver. _Je t'aime. _Lui aussi il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'osait l'imaginer. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il détacha les yeux de son poignet pour lever les yeux au ciel.

-J'arrive, dit-il dans un ultime souffle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est la fin de ma fiction. Je sais que certain(e)s seront déçu par la fin "tragique" mais ça me semblait vraiment être la fin la plus plausible pour cette fiction. J'espère que ma fiction vous aura plus même si elle était courte !

N'oubliez pas, mercredi prochain vous aurez la fin alternative qui devrait en ravir plus d'un !

J'attend vos reviews et j'espère que certains d'entre vous iront lire mes autres fictions ! Et l'OS que je compte sortir à Noël ! :)

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et à mercredi prochain !

PS : Après une critique fondée. J'ai tenté de réécrire mon épilogue. J'espère que la V2 vous plait et qu'elle aura l'effet voulu.


	8. Fin alternative

Bonjour.

Alors plusieurs petites informations:

-J'ai réécrit mon épilogue après un review qui m'a fait réalisé qu'il n'était pas assez tragique. J'ai donc essayé de le réécrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il aura l'effet voulu.

-Ceci est une fin alternative. Je voulais absolument une bonne fin à cette histoire mais je trouvais que ça ne collait pas trop. Donc j'ai décidé que la fin officielle serait un drame et que cette fin alternative serait plus joyeuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! (Le début est exactement le même que dans l'épilogue officiel.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fin alternative**

Deux semaines était passées. La vie reprenait peu à peu à la guilde. Certains mages, comme Grey, Luxus et Erza, avaient repris les missions. Cana s'était remise à boire et Mirajane avait récupéré son poste de barwoman. Elfman lançait à nouveau des « otoko da » à toutes les sauces sous le regard blasé d'Evergreen. Happy passait le plus clair de son temps avec Chalulu, pensant que laisser Natsu tranquille était une meilleure idée. Ce dernier ne sortait pas de sa dépression, s'y enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour. Il allait tous les jours sur la tombe de Lucy qui était toujours aussi fleurit. Ce jour là, il avait apporté un lys blanc. Il savait que sa Lucy adorait ces fleurs. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais à présent, tout avait changé. Il déposa lentement la fleur sur le marbre blanc, à côté d'un bouquet de rose blanche qu'avait déposé Levy quelques jours plus tôt. Le Dragon Slayer regarda à nouveau la tombe. Elle était magnifique. Presque à la hauteur de celle dont l'esprit y reposait. Il regarda ensuite vers le ciel.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle laisser ? Elle savait que sans elle, il n'était rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'était pas. Alors pourquoi ? Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus goût à rien sans elle. Il voulait la voir, la toucher, la sentir. Mais elle était partit. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Il voulait la rejoindre. Mais voulait-elle le voir ? Il aurait dû la rattraper le jour où elle était partit. Mais il était rester à ce morfondre comme un imbécile. Peut être que s'il était partit tout de suite, il aurait réussis. Mais il n'avait jamais pu la revoir. Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Si seulement il l'avait rattrapé. Son point se serra. Il s'en voulait tellement. Ils avaient encore tant de chose à faire ensemble. Il essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-J'arrive, murmura-t-il. Alors attends-moi.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et effleura la lame qui s'y trouvait. Bientôt, il pourrait lui dire. Lui dire comme il l'aimait. Lui dire ce qu'il avait souffert sans elle.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et effleura la lame qui s'y trouvait. Il s'apprêtait à la saisir quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Natsu ?

Il se figea. Cette voix. Il devenait complètement fou. Il l'entendait partout depuis qu'elle était partie. Il se retourna mais fût pris de stupeur. C'était elle. C'était vraiment elle. Debout devant ses yeux. Cette personne qu'il avait désespérément cherchée pendant des mois. Lucy. Sa Lucy. Il tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il lâcha le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main. La jeune fille avança lentement vers lui puis se stoppa net en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait la regarder avec tellement de stupeur. L'instant de surprise passé, elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Ses amis de la guilde lui avait raconter à quel point Natsu avait souffert. Elle s'en voulait.

-Je suis rentrée, dit-elle simplement.

-Lucy ! hurla Natsu.

Il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible contre lui. Il la sentait. Il la touchait. C'était réel. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comme si il était encore en pleine hallucination. Mais elle était là. C'était vraiment elle. Lucy passa ses bras dans son dos.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais Lucy, chuchota-t-il d'une voix émue.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, quand je suis arrivée à la guilde, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Poluchka et le maître n'en revenaient pas. Ils m'ont tout raconté. Je suis tellement désolée Natsu. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais trouver la force me pardonner...

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle avait fait souffrir celui qu'elle aimait, et plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Natsu se décolla légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de Lucy. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait toujours pas réaliser. Il passa son pouce sur la trace humide qu'avait laissé la larme sur la joue de la fille qui comptait le plus pour lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il pouvait enfin lui dire.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Lucy.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il se promit que plus jamais il ne se séparerait d'elle. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir sans lui. Il la protégerait. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux noisette de sa bien-aimée puis l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

Voilà !

C'est la fin, cette fois-ci définitive, de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous lirez mes autres fictions ! Je sortirais un OS sur_ Fairy Tail_ à Noël si tous ce passe bien. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans vos études et votre vie future et vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir lu et commenter !

Au revoir !


End file.
